Death Note
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Gaara membeli sebuah buku Death Note dari toko Online dan dia tidak menyangka jika mendapatkan yang asli. Dia mulai diikuti oleh shinigami cantik bernama Kirei. Dan kematian mulai menyertai mereka yang bertindak macam-macam/ "Kau tidak bisa membunuh Uchiha dengan buku itu, karena Uchiha klan yang dilindungi banyak dewa"/GaaSakuSasu/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Death Note**

 **.**

 **[Sabaku Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!** _ **(jika tidak suka dengan cerita author atau adegan di dalamnya silahkan klik tombol 'BACK')**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Death Note oOo**

Seorang pemuda mengusap wajahnya yang terasa lelah dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia bisa mencium bau harum masakan yang dimasak oleh kakak perempuannya. Dengan langkah pelan, kakinya melangkah pulang.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai Gaara."

Seorang wanita dengan apron membalut tubuhnya tersenyum. Rambut keemasan miliknya yang biasanya dikuncir dibiarkan tergerai. Gaara selalu mengagumi kecantikan yang dimiliki kakaknya. Kecantikan Sabaku Temari memang menurun dari mendiang ibunya.

"Mandilah dulu Gaara. Aku akan siapkan makan malam. Jangan lupa setelah itu panggil Kankurou juga."

Gaara mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dari dalam kakak laki-lakinya terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan aneh. Dasar maniak bola.

Gaara sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kegiatan kakaknya yang tidak bisa lepas dari bola. Kankurou memang selalu tergila-gila dengan apapun yang berbau bola. Sepulang kerja, kakaknya pasti akan mendekam di dalam kamar untuk memainkan game PES yang dibelinya.

Gaara memang kini menjadi direktur di perusahaan Sabaku corp. Perusahaan kecil yang harus dirintisnya. Sedangkan Kankurou memegang perusahaan pusat karena kakaknya itu ternyata bisa membuat Sabaku berada dibawah Uchiha corp yang dipegang oleh Itachi Uchiha.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, Gaara segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam _Bathup._ Rasanya segar sekali setelah seharian berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan yang membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

Dilahirkan sebagai putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku membuatnya dimanja seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sayangnya kesibukan orang tuanya harus membuat kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka yang sedang berkembang dengan pesat. Dia bersyukur memiliki kedua kakak yang sayang padanya.

Sabaku Temari, bekerja sebagai editor novel. Jadi, kakak perempuannya itu selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk pulang cepat kerumah dan membuatkan makan malam untuknya dan juga kakak laki-lakinya. Sedang Kankurou, meski perusahaan pusat membuatnya sibuk, tetapi Kankurou tidak mau lembur jika tidak ada hal yang mendesaknya. Karena bagi mereka berdua, keluarga adalah segalanya.

Ketika Gaara bertanya tentang alasan mengapa _quality time_ bagi keluarga sangat penting. Mereka menjawab dengan kompak.

 _Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian._

Gaara tidak bisa menahan tangisannya kala itu. Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa kakak-kakaknya selalu pulang sebelum jam makan malam.

Selesai berendam dan membersihkan diri. Dengan pakaian tidurnya, Gaara menuju kamar kakak laki-lakinya untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Dan ketika melihat senyuman kakak perempuannya, membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya menghangat.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kamu akan menjadikannya pacarmu?" Temari bertanya.

Inilah rutinitas yang mereka lakukan setelah makan malam.

"Kamu bisa kehilangannya jika kamu tidak cepat-cepat mengikatnya."

Gaara menyeruput ocha hangatnya sebelum menerawang jauh. Gadis itu ya. Gadis yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bahkan membuatnya ingin memiliki gadis itu selamanya.

"Dia sudah memiliki pacar."

"Sudah kuduga." Temari menyandarka punggungnya di kursinya. "Gadis secantiknya,memang pasti sudah memilik kekasih."

"Memang siapa pacarnya? Kau kurang mengejarnya." Kankurou menasihati Gaara.

"Mereka sudah berpacaran dari SMA. Nama pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke."

Temari tersedak ocha yang diminumnya. Membuatnya memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Kankurou memandang dengan wajah 'bodoh'miliknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Polisi ganteng itu?! Adik dari Itachi?!" Temari memandang Gaara denga pandanga tidak percaya.

"Dari mana kamu mengenal Itachi?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Eh?" Temari bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. "I-itu, mereka kan sedang hangat dibicarakan. Dua saudara yang tampan."

Kankurou dan Gaara refleks mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat aneh,"komentar Gaara.

"Aku yakin kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu sekarang." Kankurou ikut-ikutan menyudutkan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Kenapa jadi menginterogasiku?!" Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kita kan sedang menginterogasi Gaara!"

"Oh, benar juga." Kankurou memandang Gaara. "Jadi-"

Belum sempat Kankurou menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gaara sudah bangkit terlebih dahulu. Pemuda tanpa alis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya, aku mau istirahat."

Kankurou memandang Gaara dengan pandangan aneh dan memandang kakak perempuannya.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Mungkin dia sedang patah hati." Temari menjawab sekenanya.

Kakurou mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jadi seperti itu wajah Gaara saat patah hati ya."

"Baka!"

.

.

Gaara menutup pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan menerawang jauh.

Menjadi putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku tidak membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Tidak jarang, banyak teman-teman semasa sekolah yang selalu mengejeknya. Entah karena ia banyak gagal di dalam mata pelajaran atau karena gayanya yang sangat culun waktu itu. Saking banyaknya orang-orang yang mengejeknya membuatnya begitu kesal. Namin, kedatangan gadis berambut merah muda membuat semuanya berubah.

Sabaku Gaara, pemuda yang selalu menjadi bahan olok-olokan kini mempunyai satu teman.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis dengan emerald yang cerah, dengan senyuman di wajahnya mengulurkan tangannya, membantunya keluar dari keterpurukan. Gaara pikir saat itu, Sakura adalah seorang malaikat penolong yang dikirimkan untuknya. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengolok-oloknya, tidak pernah membullynya dan gadis itu selalu membantunya.

Sakura juga yang merubah penampilannya dan membantunya dalam mata pelajaran yang menurutnya susah. Dan tanpa Gaara sadari, dia mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Namun apa daya, Sakura sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Salah satu atlet basket dari sekolah menengah terbaik di Tokyo. Bukan rahasia umum lagi bagi siswa Konohagakuen saat itu. Dan hubungan mereka bertahan hingga saat ini.

Mendapatkan Sakura adalah hal yang sulit. Dia tahu, Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan cintanya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Memejamkan matanya, Gaara mulai terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

 _"Teman yang jauh mendekatlah kemari. Aku akan menghilangkan kesedihanmu. Teman yang jauh mendekatlah kemari. Aku akan menghilangkan kesedihanmu."_

"Kirei! Berhentilah menyanyikan lagu aneh itu."

"Aku sedang bosan. Sebagai Shinigami, aku sedang bosan sekali. Aku ingin sebuah pertunjukan."

"Buang saja bukumu ke dunia manusia."

"Hah? Memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu saja." Temanya yang lain menaggapi. "Manusia adalah orang yang serakah. Kamu akan mendapatkan pertunjukan yang menyenangkan jika membuangnya ke dunia manusia."

"Mungkin kamu benar. Aku akan mencobanya."

 _"Teman yang jauh mendekatlah kemari. Aku akan menghilangkan kesedihanmu. Teman yang jauh mendekatlah kemari. Aku akan menghilangkan kesedihanmu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Karena hari ini pelajaran matematika kosong dua jam.. akhirnya fict ini bisa selesai dalam waktu dua jam pelajaran :3 kalo ada typo atau kurang panjang, ini ngetiknya lewat hp dan ini masih prolog :3**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Death Note tapi bakal dirubah biar gak sama kayak Deat Notenya Light :3**

 **Sekian curhatan dari Saku. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabaku Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!** _ **(**_ _Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol BACK) DLDR!_

 _selamat membaca!_

 **oOo Death Note oOo**

Seorang gadis cantik menarik napas panjang ketika menatap layar laptopnya. Pekerjaanya sebagai penulis membuatnya di tuntut untuk membuat novel dengan _deadline_ yang telah ditentukan.

"Sakura, jangan bekerja terlalu keras." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah cangkir berisi kopi diletakan dihadapannya.

"Temari-nee." Sakura menatap seniornya.

"Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, kamu tidak ingin istirahat dulu? Aku tau _deadline_ menantimu, tapi pikirkanlah kesehatanmu juga."

Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Temari-nee."

Temari memandang arloji di tangannya.

"Ah ya, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mencariku?"

.

Sakura pikir orang yang mencarinya adalah kekasihnya. Makanya dirinya terheran-heran ketika Temari mengatakan ada seseorang yang mencarinya. Dan ketika dirinya sampai di lobby, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang mencarinya.

"Gaara-kun?"

.

.

"Kenapa negara ini damai sekali!" Seorang pria dengan seragam kepolisian menyandarkan puggungnya di sandaran kursi miliknya. "Aku seperti seorang pengangguran."

"Cih, orang yang kerjanya tidak becus. Tidak pantas berkata seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?!"

"Kau pasti tau maksudku, dobe."

"Kau?!"

"Oi, oi, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Kakashi Hatake muncul membawa buku kesayangannya. Sebagai seorang kapten, dirinya wajib memantau anak buahnya.

"Dia duluan, kapten!" Naruto menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Naruto." Kakashi mendesah panjang. "Kalau Kalau kalian tidak ada kerjaan sebaiknya kalian membantu yang lain."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo dobe."

.

Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyum hangatnya ketika melihat gadis yang ditunggunya muncul. Sakura hari ini mengenakan blus berwarna hijau cerah yang membuatnya tampak menawan hari ini. Gara bahkan tidak berkedip memandang gadis itu.

"Sakura." Gaara tersenyum.

"Gaara-kun, aku pikir siapa." Sakura tersenyum. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Iya." Gaara sedikit berdeham. "Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar ajakan Gaara. Namun, dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh."

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam cafe. Gaara memesankan spaghetti kesukaan Sakura dan Jus strawberry.

"Kamu masih ingat makanan kesukaanku, Gaara-kun." Sakura memandang spgahetti di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Aku selalu ingat tentangmu."

Sakura tertawa renyah dan bagi Gaara itu adalah senyuman yang paling menawan. Bagi Gaara, Sakura adalah malaikat yang di kirimkan Tuhan ke dunia ini. Dengan senyum ceria dan kebaikan hati yang dimiliki gadis itu, membuat siapa saja sayang padanya.

Tak terkecuali dirinya.

Dia tidak akan bisa bangkit dari semua yang dilakukan teman-temannya jika bukan karena Sakura. Gadis itu telah banyak merubah hidupnya dan membuat perubahan besar padanya. Tak terkecuali hatinya.

"Kau semakin pintar menggombal, Gaara-kun."

"Hn. Aku selalu ingin menggombal saat berada di sisimu."

Sakura kembali tertawa. Gadis itu mulai menyendokan spaghetti di piringnya.

"Aku akan makan. _Ittadakimasu._ "

Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyumnya memandang Sakura yang makan dengan lahap. Dia selalu suka melihat wajah gadis itu. Wajah nan ayu yang selalu membantunya ketika dia terpuruk, gadis yang mengulurkan tangannya dan membawanya menuju cahaya yang terang.

Tetapi, apa daya gadis itu lebih memillih Uchiha Sasuke sebagai orang yang berhasil mengambil hatinya. Dia sempat terlibat perkelahian dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburu yang menggerogoti dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Getaran ponsel milik Sakura mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Sasuke-kun."

Gaara mengernyit tidak suka ketika Sakura menyebut nama rivalnya. Senyum bahagia langsung merekah di bibir milik Sakura.

"Aku akan memasakan makan malam untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Iya, jika kamu pulang cepat. Huh.. selalu saja ada banyak tugas. Ya sudah, aku akan menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak paham dengan Kapten Kakashi. Tega sekali membuat Sasuke-kun harus lembur karena banyaknya tugas," keluh Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Itu tugas abdi negara, Sakura. Membuat warga nyaman dan aman."

"Tapi kan, aku jadi tidak punya waktu berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun!" Sakura meneguk jus strawberrynya. "Kalau begitu antarkan aku pulang saja, Gaara-kun. Aku akan mengerjakan novelku di rumah saja."

Gaara tersenyum, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya.

"Apapun untukmu."

.

.

"Itachi-kun!"

Pria yang di panggil Itachi itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tangannya terbuka lebar dan memeluk wanitanya.

"Tema, kamu cantik sekali."

"Benarkah?" Temari tersenyum malu-malu. "Ini bukan karena kamu lama meninggalkanku di London, bukan? Aku nyaris mati karena merindukanmu!"

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya." Itachi mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Jadi, kamu senang menemukanku mati merindukanmu?!"

"Tentu saja, itu bukti karena kamu mencintaimu."

"Kau semakin pintar menggombal, tuan Uchiha." Temari memeluk kekasihnya dengan sayang.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Temari dengan lembut.

"Mau ke apartemenku? Kamu bisa memasakan beberapa makanan untukku."

"Hm.. baiklah."

.

.

"Sekarang kamu tinggal di apartemen?" Gaara memandang apartemen megah di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, ini apartemen milik Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum malu dan turun dari mobil milik Gaara. "Yah, kamu tahu jika jarak dari rumahku ke kantor lumayan jauh. Jadi, aku memtuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke-kun."

Gaara mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju salah satu pintu apartemen bernomo **2328.** Dalam hati Gaara mendecih tidak suka. Bahkan nomor kamar apartemennya saja gabungan dari tanggal lahir mereka berdua. Dia kalah mencuri start.

Seharusnya, dari awal dirinya selalu mendekati Sakura dan merebut hati gadis itu. Dirinya masih terlalu polos dan baik hati dulu, sekarang dia tidak akan segan-segan lagi.

"Masuklah, Gaara-kun. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk Sasuke-kun. Dia bisa ngambek jika aku tidak masak," ucap Sakura sembari tertawa. "Dia tidak pernah bisa makan jika tidak masakanku. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin. Akan aku buatkan coklat hangat."

Gaara memandang sekeliling ruangan. Tatanan ruangannya tidak mencerminkan Uchiha, melainkan lebih kearah Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke menyerahkan apartemen ini untuk Sakura.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kamar, Gaara memandang sekelilingnya. Memastikan Sakura tidak melihatnya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, Gaara memandang sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya kamar biasa dan terlihat begitu rapi.

Gaara menuju meja nakas yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur. Jadenya memandang bingkai foto Sasuke dan Sakura yang tersenyum di salah satu taman bermain. Melihat foto itu membuat sesuatu bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Sial! Dia harus segera keluar dari sini.

Ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Matanya memicing memandang sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Jadenya kembali memandang benda itu dengan tidak suka.

 **Kondom.** Tentu saja. Gaara mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, menyadari kebodohannya. Jika ada sepasang anak manusia berbeda gender tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, tentu saja mereka pasti sudah pernah melakukan seks. Apalagi seks bukan hal yang tabu lagi di Jepang.

Dia segera keluar dari kamar itu dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Kepalanya mencoba melongok dan menemukan Sakura memasak sepanci sup.

"Gaara-kun, bagaimana jika kamu makan malam disini saja?" tanya Sakura kemudian membawa secangkir coklat hangat. "Aku membuat sup tahu ekstra tomat dan tempura."

"Hn." Gaara menyeruput coklat hangatnya. "Boleh."

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi supnya matang. Tunggulah disini."

Gaara memandang Sakura yang berjalan menuju dapur. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bersaing dengan Uchiha itu untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

.

.

"Dobe, aku ingin pulang."

"Aku belum selesai makan, Teme!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan bertemu dengan Sakura. Tetapi sahabatnya ini malah menyeretnya ke kedai ramen Teuchi dengan seenaknya.

"Aku mau pulang." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oi, Teme! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Naruto meletakan mangkuk ramennya dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. "Nanti siapa yang mengantarkanku pulang?! Oi! Teme!"

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya. Alisnya terangkat satu ketika melihat sepatu lelaki yang terasa asing baginya.

"Sasuke-kun memang sengaja memberikan apartemen ini untukku." Dirinya bisa mendengar suara Sakura. "Katanya, hitung-hitung mencicil. Jadi, ketika menikah nanti kami tidak bingung membeli rumah lagi."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dan memandang tidak suka kearah pria yang duduk bersama wanitanya.

"Hn."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum memandang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Okaeri."

"Hn. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-san." Gaara mencoba tersenyum.

"Dia tadi mengantarkanku pulang, jadi sekalian saja dia makan malam disini." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura dan memandang Gaara dengan pandangan sengit. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Sabaku Gaara? Rivalnya semasa sekolah dulu dalam mendapatkan hati Sakura. Meski Sakura tetap memilihnya.

"Aku lupa jika ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu, Sakura. Selamat malam, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke memandang Sakura ketika Gaara keluar dari apartemennya. Matanya menyiratkan tanda dia meminta penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu sudah mendengarnya, kami tidak melakukan apapun." Sakura menjawab sebelum di tanya.

"Jadi, selama ini kamu masih berhubungan dengannya?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kami hanya sebatas teman, Sasuke-kun. Jangan terlalu posesif seperti itu."

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku akan menghukummu."

" _Matte!_ Sasuke-kun! Kyaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Gaara masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Kakak perempuannya mengatakan jika dia ada sesuatu keperluan dan berjanji akan pulang cepat. Sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya entah kelayapan kemana.

Masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dirinya langsung merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, mungkin dia bisa mencari sesuatu untuk dibeli.

Kemudian jadenya tertuju pada jual beli buku Death Note. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan anime itu? Gaara begitu menyukai Light Yagami, mungkin dia bisa menambah satu koleksinya.

.

.

.

.

Kirei tersenyum ketika sebuah buku Death Note dibungkus. Dia menukar buku palsu itu dengan yang asli. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menanti kejadian yang menarik di dunia manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Soeun-ah-3, Arum Junnie, Ririchan, embun-adja1, Cadis E Raizel, Ita, Dyn Adr, Mizuke Forever, Sitieneng4, Nuralita as Lita-san, Jamurlumutan462**


End file.
